Two Worlds Collide
by SilentResilience
Summary: Skye doesn't think she belongs on the Bus. Everyone else is highly skilled. She's just a computer whiz. Until Simmons comes along and changes everything. Skimmons.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I do own my brain, my ideas, and this story. #SkimmonsForever #ILoveThisShow #Why am I using hash tags? **

Skye was used to being left out. She had always been unwanted, an outsider, an impediment. But it still hurt when she was abandoned. This particular instance was no exception.

The team had been called upon to investigate strange happenings that were occurring in Arizona. Coulson warned them that it would be a dangerous mission. One they might not come back from. So, naturally, Ward was the first to volunteer.

He had always struck Skye as being reckless, but now, when he wasn't here, she realized that he wanted to protect the team. _Brave and selfless_, Skye thought, as a smile slowly spread across her face.

Coulson had asked May if she'd be willing to go into combat. Although reluctant at first, she eventually gave in and agreed to accompany them.

Skye saw Ward glance at May with a rather protective look plastered on his face. It didn't take long to deduce that the two were together. And, honestly, Skye wasn't too surprised, or even slightly disappointed. Sure, she used to have a bit of a crush on Ward, but it had faded with time.

Just when Skye was about to ask if she could go with them, Coulson briefly shook his head, and silenced her with his stony eyes. Normally, she would at least try to put up a fight, but she'd never seen that kind of ferocity from her SO before. He scanned the room quickly until his eyes fell on Fitz. This mission required his infinite expanse of knowledge, and unfortunately, he would be needed in the field. It wasn't something he could walk the other agents through. Fitz would have to carefully dismantle the explosive device located inside the building they were infiltrating.

"Have you all gone mad?! Leo hasn't had a single day of combat training in his life! If he gets separated from the rest of you, there's a very high probability that he'll die! And goodness knows what I'll do without him. Our combined expertise got us here in the first place. If he's going, I'm going." Simmons had always been overprotective when it came to her lab partner, Fitz. The duo had rarely spent time apart, and Jemma was unwilling to split ways now.

Coulson immediately objected and tried to get Simmons to calm down. It was to no avail. Jemma was having a nervous breakdown at the mere thought of losing Fitz. But Leo knew that he had to do this. There was no other option. He pulled Jemma into a hug and they held onto each other for a long time.

Skye felt a pang of jealousy rise in her chest that only subsided after the team left. _What could I possibly be jealous about?_ Skye wondered, as she glanced out the window of her room. _Maybe it's the fact that I'm the only one, besides Coulson, who isn't dating someone? But that still doesn't make sense. I've never been the jealous type and I certainly don't want to start now. _Skye continued her musing even after she had stopped pacing and pulled out her laptop, in the hopes of taking her mind off of these newfound feelings. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't seen Simmons since the team departed four hours ago. She decided to go check on her, as Coulson had instructed her to do.

_**Five Hours Earlier…**_

"Skye, I need you to look after Simmons while we're gone. She's very nervous when Fitz isn't around and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"No problem AC, I've got everything under control. But what do I do about the plane? I have no flight experience."

"Don't worry about that. Agent May programmed it for autopilot to ensure nothing goes wrong. And Skye?

"Yeah, AC?"

"Be sure to protect Simmons from danger. She can't be counted on to defend herself if you're attacked by an enemy force."

"Who could possibly attack us from up here?"

"I don't know Skye. But I have a bad feeling about this. And S.H.I.E.L.D. has many opponents who would love to see all of us dead. Believe me, they will not hesitate to kill either of you. Be alert and be prepared."

**End Flashback**

Walking briskly towards the lab, Skye practically sprinted down the stairs in her haste to locate Simmons.

"Hey, Simmons. Haven't seen you in a while. Watcha been up to?"

Jemma was standing at her work space, doing who knows what. She jumped a little when Skye started talking, having momentarily forgotten that she wasn't alone on the plane.

"Oh you know, just the usual. I'm trying to determine the decay rate of this strange specimen that Fitz found the other day when we were in Spain. It's actually quite fascinating. You see, in order to calculate the precise amount of…"

Skye zoned out as soon as Simmons launched into her scientific rant on how to measure decay rates, or whatever the heck she was talking about. Quite frankly, Skye knew relatively nothing about science. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was more of a lack of interest in the subject. But Skye pretended as though she was listening, silently nodding, and it seemed to be working. Well, that is, until Jemma asked Skye a question. By that time, Skye was deep in thought, staring at Simmons, as she suddenly noticed how pretty her eyes were. They seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of the lab. Skye wondered if anyone had ever mentioned that to Jemma before.

"Skye? Skye? Hello? Anyone in there?" Simmons was frantically waving her hands in front of the other woman's face, in an attempt to draw her back to their conversation. Or, Jemma's conversation, in this case, since she had been the only one talking.

Startled, Skye broke her gaze and a blush slowly crept up her face. _What's going on? I don't blush! I never blush! This is not okay! Retreat! Retreat! _She quickly backed up into the table behind her.

"Umm, uh, well, I th-think I sh-should get back upstairs. I've got some work to do. So, I'll ju-just see you later, I guess." _Really?! Blushing and stuttering?! This is not my day._

* * *

Skye was lying in her bunk, staring up at a random point on the ceiling, thinking about how weird she was acting around Simmons. She decided that it was just nerves. It was the first time she'd been put in charge, and she was scared. That was all. End of story. Except, as she delved deeper into the recesses of her mind, Skye began to wonder…Could she possibly have a crush on the biochemist? The girl she barely knew? Of course not, there was no way. And yet, there was so much evidence indicating that she did, in fact, like Simmons as more than a friend.

Rap, tap. Rap, tap. Simmons tentatively knocked on the door, jolting Skye out of her thoughts.

"Come in. It's open." Skye sat up and tried to erase the nervous look on her face, praying that Simmons wouldn't say anything about what happened earlier.

"So, what are you working on?" Jemma walked over to Skye's bunk and sat down next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, you know, just hacking into Amazon. Hoping to snag some great Black Friday deals. No biggie." Skye wasn't the greatest liar in the world but she knew Simmons would believe her. The girl fell for everything.

"But your computer is on the other side of the room." Simmons pointed to where Skye had last left her laptop before she had rushed down to the lab.

"Riggghhht. Well, I was just taking a break. Being a genius gets pretty tiring after a while."

"You? A genius?" Smirking, Simmons tried to hold back her laughter. It wasn't easy, seeing that peeved expression on Skye's face.

Suddenly, Skye noticed how close they were sitting. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, as she struggled to come up with a sarcastic remark.

"Are you all right?" Simmons gently placed a hand on the hacker's shoulder, causing Skye to tense up.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." She could feel Jemma's worried gaze piercing through her soul. "It's been a long day, what with Ward and the others leaving on such short notice."

"Well, I guess I should be going now. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Simmons responded curtly, with a hint of jealousy in her tone. _What could she possibly be jealous about? I guess I did say that kind of protectively. Maybe it sounded like I only care about Ward. But I'm not dating him. May is. But Jemma doesn't know that…_

"Wait! How about we watch a movie or something? To get the others off our minds? It's better than drowning ourselves in sorrow." Skye asked hopefully, as looked down at the floor, a blush appearing on her face.

"Well, I guess I could use a distraction. What did you have in mind?"

Elated by Jemma's response, Skye picked up her laptop and plopped down on the bed. Scrolling through her movies, she eventually landed on her favorite horror flick, Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that movie really scary?" Simmons was standing behind Skye, nervously fiddling with her sleeves.

"Yeah! It's so awesome! Why? Are you scared? Because we can totally watch something else if you don't want to watch this." Skye knew that Simmons hated horror movies. That's exactly why she picked this one. Jemma would probably be curled up in Skye's lap five minutes into the movie.

"No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous. I just have an over reactive amygdala. It's nothing I can't control." Simmons sat down next to Skye, as the hacker converted the file from her computer to the TV she'd installed a few weeks ago.

As the movie started, Simmons inched closer and closer to Skye, until their shoulders were touching. Skye secretly enjoyed the contact, especially when the biochemist frantically reached for her hand. Tightening her grip, Jemma slowly rested her head on Skye's shoulder. A shuddery breath left the hacker's lips. These feelings were like nothing she had ever experienced before. And even as Simmons drifted off to sleep, she never relinquished her hold on Skye's hand. Sighing in contentment, Skye gently squeezed Simmons' hand before falling asleep.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Crash!

Both girls were startled awake by the loud sounds emanating from the other end of the plane. They blushed when they saw their conjoined hands and quickly scrambled off the bunk.

"What is that? What do you suppose is going on?" Whispered Simmons, as she peered out Skye's door.

"Intruders." Skye replied, glancing grimly at the frightened biochemist. "Coulson warned me this might happen. I'll have to catch them off guard. I might stand a chance if they don't see me coming. My limited training should be enough to keep me alive…maybe."

"Oh, Skye." Simmons engulfed the hacker in a hug, clutching her shirt as tightly as she could. "Promise me you'll be safe. Promise you'll come back to me in one piece. I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't live without you Skye. If you don't survive, I…"

Cutting off Simmons' rambling, Skye gently brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I promise, Jemma."

Rushing out the door, Skye paused and looked back at a shocked Simmons. The biochemist was mumbling unintelligibly, but Skye could tell from her expression that she was happy. The hacker had finally done something right. Something she'd never regret.

"Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Coulson told me to protect you. And that's what I plan on doing. Stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Simmons snapped out of her temporary shock and quickly leaned up to kiss Skye. It was longer than their first kiss, but it was still sweet and innocent. Skye had never felt so elated before. She just wanted to keep kissing Simmons and forget about what was happening around them. But Skye knew what she had to do.

Jemma reached up to tuck a strand of Skye's hair behind her ear and whispered "Good luck."

"I'll be back, Jem. Don't worry."

* * *

Skye may have seemed confident on the outside but she was freaking out on the inside. Her training hadn't taught her what to do in these kinds of situations. She tried to remember everything that Ward had told her about combat.

As she sprinted toward the cargo hold, Skye began to formulate a plan. Before she could launch her assault, she needed to know how many men there were. Racing into the lab, Skye crawled on the floor and peered out the glass doors, surveying the cargo hold. But there was no one there.

Bang! Bang! Shots rang out behind her. With her old plan tossed out the window, Skye did the only thing she could think of. Diving for the gun mounted on the adjacent wall, Skye turned around and started shooting. One man collapsed in front of her. A woman to her right fell next. The fight seemed to last forever, but Skye eventually managed to take down every single one of them.

"Yes! Victory! Man, that felt good." Skye leaped in the air and danced around the lab, screaming with joy.

"Congratulations Skye, you just passed your field test."

Skye whipped around to see Coulson grinning at her.

"What?! You mean, this whole thing was just a test?! Are you kidding me?!" Skye fumed, anger clouding her judgment as she marched toward Coulson. "I thought I was in real danger! You people are disgusting!"

"Calm down, Skye. This is how we conduct most of our tests. They need to be spontaneous; otherwise agents don't perform to their full potentials. Besides, I did give you a warning before I left."

"Yeah, but still, you could have at least mentioned…Wait a minute. Did you say 'agents', as in me?"

"I did, Skye. Welcome to level one."

"Yes! Oh my God! I have to tell the others! Where are they?"

"Ward, May, and Fitz were in on it the whole time. There was never an emergency mission. We were all watching you. Great job, Skye. Welcome aboard."

"What about Simmons?"

"She had a panic attack after you failed to return to your bunk. It's been much longer than ten minutes."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry, she'll be all right. Fitz said the effects will wear off within an hour. She's resting in her room now."

"I have to go see her. She needs to know that I'm okay." Skye started pacing up and down the lab, knowing that Coulson wouldn't let her go. It didn't matter; the hacker had made up her mind. She was going to go check on Simmons, regardless of what her SO said.

"Sure. Why not? She could certainly use the attention, if you know what I mean." Winking at Skye with a knowing smirk on his face, Coulson turned around and left.

Skye flushed pink with embarrassment. The entire team had seen the two of them kissing because they had been monitoring her the whole time. It wasn't that she didn't want the others to know about her relationship, it was just that those kisses had been special. Intimate, even. And, somehow, knowing that other people had seen two of the greatest moments of Skye's life, made them feel less special than they were. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Skye slowly climbed the stairs and made her way to Jemma's room. Unfortunately, Fitz was waiting for her. And he didn't look glad to see her.

"So Skye, you think you're so tough now, don't you? You probably can't wait to go celebrate with your boyfriend, Ward. In the meantime, you're leading Simmons on and pretending to love her. I can't believe that you'd go to such great lengths…"

"Hold it right there Fitz. For your information, I'm not dating Ward. Never have, never will. And I'm not pretending. I am completely head-over-heels in love with Simmons. There, I said it. Will you let me see her now?" Frustrated beyond her breaking point, Skye groaned as Fitz stayed right where he was and started smiling. "Okay, now you're creeping me out. What's going on?"

"Did you just say you're in love with me?" Simmons slowly moved out of her hiding spot and made her way towards them. She had the goofiest grin on her face, and Skye thought she looked downright adorable.

"Yeah, I did. And it's true. I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever. I know it's pretty early to say that, seeing as we only met a few weeks ago, but I love you Jemma. So much." Tears were welling up in the biochemist's eyes, as she listened to Skye's words. The sincerity with which Skye spoke must have shown because Simmons leapt on her with a crushing hug. _I could really get used to this_, Skye thought, as she nestled into the warm embrace.

"Oh, Skye. I'm in love with you too." That was the icing on the cake. Nothing mattered anymore except for Jemma and those eight words she'd just said.

But then, Fitz cleared his throat and began glancing around the room awkwardly, knowing he was intruding on their moment. That was when Skye realized it…

"You set me up! You knew I'd say anything to see Simmons. I can't believe the nerve of you!"

"Yeah, well, it worked, didn't it? You finally admitted your feelings for her. Now you two can go run along and make out. Preferably where the rest of us can't see you." Fitz rolled his eyes as they both blushed and he walked to the bar, satisfaction flowing through his veins.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Skye inquired, as she gazed lovingly at Jemma. They were curled up in the back of Skye's van, since the hacker knew it was the only place they could have complete privacy in. Plus, it was nice and cozy. It was also her home and it provided her with a large sense of comfort and belonging.

"Well…umm…I… no, not really, you see, I haven't had much dating experience before. None, actually. But, you kn-know, your eyes are mu-much pr-pr-prettier than mine." Simmons was stammering, as she blushed a bright pink for what seems like the millionth time that day. _Ha, I finally got you back, _Skye thought, a gleeful expression on her face. _Nobody makes me stutter and gets away with it!_

"And don't even get me started about your clothes. Do you know how cute you look in ties? I mean, I've never seen someone look adorable wearing a tie. But, wow, you just, wow." Losing herself in Jemma's eyes, Skye slowly leaned in and kissed Simmons for the third time that day.

Jemma made a cute, little sound of annoyance when Skye pulled away after a few seconds.

"Oh, so you're just gonna say all those sweet things and only let me kiss you for 8 seconds? Well, you've got another thing coming, Skye."

Simmons began kissing Skye with a new intensity. Not that the hacker was complaining. _How is she so good at this? No one has ever come close to this. Not even Miles._ It lasted at least a minute before Jemma ended it and glanced away, blushing all the more brightly.

Skye just sat openmouthed and at a loss for words. _I…she just…amazing…incredible…_

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Simmons apologized, nervously glancing up at Skye's warm, brown eyes.

"What are you sorry for? That was great! More than great. I've never been kissed like that before." Her eyes were growing softer by the second, as she looked at Jemma, completely entranced by her beauty.

"Oh, you. You're so sweet. And who would've known? For someone who's such a bad girl, you're quite a softie at heart." _Did she just call me a softie? That's insulting! _

"Just promise not to tell anyone and I'll forgive you for that. I can't let the others see me like this. I've got a serious reputation to uphold."

"Fine, but it's gonna cost you." Trying to suppress her laugher, Simmons leaned over and kissed Skye with the same fervor as before.

_I could really get used to this_, Skye thought again, as she smiled into the kiss. She was finally accepted for being herself. And she couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my first story! Tell me what you thought in a review. Feel free to criticize my writing as much as you want. Honest feedback is always appreciated. **

**Oh! Before I forget, I meant to post this earlier so the Black Friday line would make sense. So I apologize for that. **

**~SR**


End file.
